One More Chance
by Demon-girl100
Summary: Cole has been vanquished the last time, and Phoebe's life has turned into the hell. Their love is given one more chance. Will they know how to use it?
1. Default Chapter

Prologue  
  
The destiny is changeable.  
  
Exactly in the changeability skulks its cruelty. The destiny is like a lantern - the only light for someone, who is lost on the way in the opaque darkness of the night. This "someone" never knows when the destiny is a real light for showing the right way, and when it's only a "jack-o'-lantern". Sometimes the human drops in the wrong way, having no idea about it… The all lost develops only then, when you notice the closed door behind you - door, which can't be opened one more time, because there are no possibilities to go back.  
  
The corkscrew bend of the destiny is inexplicable and enigmatical. The humans' only chance is to obey and hope that the way, chose by the destiny, will be if not the best way, then at least the correct one.  
  
…But sometimes, when it seems - everything is over -, sometimes the destiny makes fun again and rapidly drops in another bend of the way. Sometimes it hurts, but sometimes - yes, sometimes the destiny displays an amazingly lenity and gives one more chance… 


	2. Chapter 1

At first he felt only pain. Pain that fully overcame his mind, cruelly rived his body and constrained him to forget everything - even who and where he was. The only thing he could think about was pain. Burning, insufferable pain that possessed every part of his body. It seemed that this pain had become a part of his life, which will never go away and never cease. He lost everything - his mind, his memories, his willpower and even himself. He was lost in this space of pain. He felt himself falling deeper and deeper into the darkness of blind agony; pain became even stronger if it was possible, and suddenly everything stopped. The darkness wrapped him, the agony possessed him and the last thing he felt was like if he divides in two parts. Then he didn't feel anything anymore.  
  
Light. Bright, sore light tried to get into his eyes through his closed eyelids. He opened his eyes and at first didn't neither feel, nor see anything. The bright light made him blind, but then he started to see bit by bit. He slept in a wide bed and, looking around the room, he didn't remember if he has ever been here. He felt sure that he'd remember it because this room was kind of a very interesting place. It was something luxurious and artless in time. All the furniture where brightly white, and the room was filled with warm, soft light. At first he was surprised where he is, but then he remembered also who he is, and that filled his body with spiritual pain. Memories cruelly tantalized him and, although he still felt physical weakness along all his body, this pain was nothing by the side of the agony he felt in his heart. He closed his eyes, trying to immerse into the soft self-abandonment again, but he couldn't. A question after question came into his mind, and he emitted a soft moan.   
  
Why I'm still alive? his mind was screaming.  
  
And suddenly he heard an answer.  
  
"Because it's not your time yet."  
  
Was this only his imagination? He tried to rise up his head to look who and if someone stands in the doorway, but it was too hard for him, and he collapsed in the bed, emitting a moan of the pain.   
  
"Better don't try to get up yet," again he heard this voice. "You're still weak."  
  
Thoughts quickly flied through his mind, but he still didn't understand who could be this person. At least, the voice sounded friendly and he felt that he needn't to be afraid of the speaker.   
  
"You're right, it's not necessary to be afraid of me," the voice said again and suddenly he saw the speaker.  
  
It was a very old man with wrinkly skin, it seemed that he must be hundreds of years old. That meant that he's not a human. The old man had a white and very long beard, his white hair was as long, and his hands held a stick. When he took a chair and sat down near the bed, an endless wisdom and unimaginable experience glittered in his old, genial eyes.  
  
"Welcome back to the life, Cole Turner," he sincerely said.  
  
Cole frowned. "Back? To the life? But how…?"   
  
"How it's possible that you're still alive after you were vanquished? How it's possible that you aren't burning in the flames of the hell right now?" the old man interrupted him. "I already said that it's not your time to go yet."  
  
"I don't understand," Cole sighed, feeling tired and harassed. "I had to die. They vanquished me. I was in the hell already, I felt it. Who saved me?"  
  
"I did," the old man shortly replied.  
  
"But why?" Cole faintly closed his eyes. "Why did you do it? Why didn't you let me die? Why didn't you let me rest in peace? I don't wanna live anymore."  
  
"Well," the old man soothingly put his hand over Cole's. Suddenly Cole felt the power and light that came from man's hand to his and then reached his heart, "I know you don't but you will have to."  
  
Cole sharply rejected old man's hand, looking at it with a surprise and distrust. "Who are you? How do you know me and what do you want?"  
  
"Calm down, Cole, I don't want to do anything bad," the old man sighed. "So many questions but I'll try to answer. All I want is to help you. You're not dead because you're destined to live. There are things, which you still have to accomplish, Cole. Your life isn't over yet. I'm an angel, and my name's Amistad the Wise. In truth, I'm the leader of all angels, and our destiny is to help human, to lead them and to show them their right way…"  
  
"I'm not a human," Cole interrupted him.  
  
"Cole, don't be silly," Amistad tardily stroked his beard. "You are a half human and there's a lot of human in you. Besides, don't you feel that something has changed since the Charmed Ones vanquished you?"  
  
"What are you speaking about?" Cole frowned.  
  
"Patience, Cole, and I'll tell you everything," Amistad answered. "Don't you really feel that you're the same and also the different person in time? You are right, you were in the hell. In truth, your evil side stayed there," Amistad looked in Cole's eyes. "Forever."  
  
Cole doubtfully looked at him. "Do you mean that I really divided in two parts there? I felt it…"  
  
"Yeah, you did," Amistad nodded. "See, there's still justice in the world. We couldn't let that the hell ravens the whole you. You've done many cruel things, Cole, but that's far in the past and we know you've learned from your mistakes since then. You've done also a lot of good, Cole; we know it because we constantly followed you," Amistad sighed and immersed into memories. "There are a lot of things you still don't know, Cole."  
  
"What?" Cole was so distracted that it was everything he could breathe.  
  
"When you were born, there were two ways in front of you and two destinies you could choose," Amistad started to explain. "Your demonic mother knew it and she decided to choose the destiny for you. You know that she killed your mortal father and raised you in a demon dimension. You grew up as Belthazor, despising your human side, being cruel, cool-headed and fully evil. But the life gave you another chance, Cole, because everyone must choose his way by himself. You chose another way, remember? You chose it then, when you weren't able to kill Phoebe Halliwell. Do you remember that evening? You wanted to kill her, while you were kissing, but you lowered your knife and whispered I can't. Later you killed the Triad, and that was the beginning of your new destiny."  
  
"I didn't know…" Cole whispered.  
  
"Of course, you didn't," Amistad interrupted him. "No one knows when they have to choose between something, and they also don't know how their decision will change their lives. Since then we started to watch over you. I must say, I believed in you since the early beginning. I know you'll make it."  
  
"I'll make what?" Cole painfully exclaimed. "I wasn't strong enough to fight the evil! I gave up, I became the Source, and since then my life is just an absurd, pointless existence! I don't live, I do just exist, and that's not the same!"  
  
"Stop it, Cole, don't despise yourself," Amistad gently said. "You're wrong. You were strong enough to fight the evil and you did it. You weren't able to overpower it, and that's absolutely natural. As I said, we watched over you, and recently before your last extermination we found out that your destiny is about to change again."  
  
"How do you mean it?" Cole asked. "Will I become Belthazor again?"  
  
"No, no, not at all," Amistad denied. "I can't tell you everything, but I can say that you'll find a new meaning of your life. You're destined to do a lot of great things in the future, being good. You had to be vanquished to regenerate one more time. And this time," Amistad genially smiled, "you won't have to fight the evil in yourself, because you'll never be evil again. Your evil side stayed in the hell and won't ever return."  
  
Cole sighed. "I guess I'd have to be glad, but I'm not. I wanted to be good just because of her and now I don't care anymore. Of course, I'm thankful, but I'd better be dead right now. Can you at least tell me who am I now?"  
  
"You still have got all your powers," Amistad answered. "In truth, technically you're still half human, half demon, but not evil. Besides, you don't have to thank me, because I didn't change anything. Your destiny was changed by someone that stands higher than anyone else in the world and is the most powerful, the most benevolent and the most generous being through the time and space."  
  
"You mean, God?" Cole whispered, words sticking in his throat.  
  
"Cole, remember that there are things that human just can't understand," Amistad said. "Yeah, it was a touch of God, but you needn't understand who changed your destiny, you have to understand why it's changed. You have deserved another chance, and it's given to you, Cole. I already said that I can't tell you all things, which can happen and will happen in your future, but you have a great possibility to start everything from the beginning. Use this chance, Cole."  
  
"How?" Cole asked.   
  
Amistad kept silence for a while. "Your new destiny awaits you, Cole. Soon I'll tell you what is happening on the earth, and you'll be able to take a part in the battle between good and evil. But I'll never tell you how to exactly use this chance. You'll have to find out it by yourself," said that, he stood up. "I think it's enough for today, Cole. You know everything you have to know for now, and all other things I'll tell you later."  
  
"All other things?" Cole asked. "Do I have to know also something else?"  
  
But Amistad just smiled. "Everything has its time, Cole."  
  
"Okay, can you at least tell me where am I?" he sighed.  
  
"Of course," Amistad nodded. "Here's heaven. You have to stay here until you'll recover. You're ill and weak, so we're going to care about you. Are you hungry? I'll tell my cook to bring a breakfast for you."  
  
Cole nodded. Amistad gave him a soft smile and gently took his hand.  
  
"I have always known you're a special person, Cole," he said. 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
The day approached to its end, and there was already dark in San Francisco, when Paige, the youngest of Halliwell sisters, came home.  
  
"Hey, I'm back!" Paige exclaimed, coming into Halliwell Manor, her hands full with shopping bags. "Is anybody here? I'd need some help!" hearing no response, she sighed and trailed to the kitchen. "Great, where are your sisters when you need them? No, they leave you alone with two meters long shopping list and have fun somewhere!" she preferentially sighed, putting all heavy bags on the kitchen table. "Phew! Do they treat me as some kind of a weightlifter?" she looked around the kitchen, searching for a note her sisters would probably left for her. She didn't see any note. "Where could they be?" this time her voice sounded a bit worried.  
  
Suddenly she heard her sisters' voice. Paige went to the door, which were just opened by Piper and Phoebe.  
  
"Hi!" they both exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, hi," Paige coldly replied, feeling a bit affronted. "Where were you two? Couldn't you leave a note for me? I already started to worry."  
  
"I'm sorry, sis," Phoebe friendly hugged Paige. "I know we should left a note for you, but we were in a hurry."  
  
"Leo arrived to say that there are about ten demons in my nightclub," Piper explained. "They were simply killing people, and when we arrived there, people were panic. They had killed about twenty persons."  
  
"They were simply killing people?" Paige asked. "How could that be? Demons don't want mortals to find out that they exist at all, why would they public appear in a nightclub?"  
  
"Maybe because they're not afraid anymore," Phoebe guessed. "However, it wasn't nice. Leo cleaned all people's memories. I don't wanna even imagine what would happen if they remember everything."  
  
"Luckily, they don't," Piper sighed. "Leo went up to clarify all those strange things so soon we'll find out what's happening. Did you buy everything, Paige?"  
  
"Yeah, I did," Paige nodded, interested in her sisters' story. "Wait, but I still don't understand. Do you think they're making a new plan in the underground?"  
  
"Could be," Phoebe replied. "But let's stop speaking about this! I'm still nervous, and I wanna relax. Did you buy an ice cream, Paige? I think I'm able to eat a pack or two right now."  
  
"Yes, Master, did you want to see me?" a vampire called Grim came into the most luxurious room of the Underworld to face his Master. Grim (and this name fitted him very good) got down on his knees under his Master's high throne and mumbled something about how glad he is to serve him.  
  
The Master raised his hand as a sign that Grim is able to stand up. Master's face was occulted by wide hood, which was as black as his cape. Never had ever seen his face, and everyone thought it must be horrible - even for demons, vampires and other beings that lived in the Underworld.  
  
"Yes, I did," Master's voice was so cold and cruel, that Grim casually shivered. "Is that truth that twelve of our demons has been killed?"  
  
"Yes, Master, I'm afraid it's the truth," Grim quietly replied. He knew very well how angry his Master becomes when finds out that any of his demons are killed.  
  
"How could that happen?" Master asked. His voice seemed peacefully, but so icy that Grim shivered again. "Today was their holiday and I let them go to the earth to enjoy a bit. Who killed them?"  
  
"Witches, Master, Charmed Ones," Grim mumbled.  
  
"Charmed Ones?" Master repeated. "Again they?"  
  
Grim nodded scarily. "The demons went to their club… What was the name of it?… P3, I guess… And they started to kill the people there, so witches arrived and vanquished them."  
  
"Stupid jerks!" Master exclaimed. "Brainless idiots! Dumb fools! I'd kill them by my own hands if they weren't already dead! We aren't so powerful yet, didn't they understand? The world is gonna be ours in time but while it's not yet, we must to keep silence. The demons have never publicly killed people and how could they imagine to do it right in Charmed Ones' nightclub?"  
  
Master's anger paralyzed Grim, and he started to shiver in mindless fears.  
  
"I don't know…" Grim mumbled in so quiet voice, that it was almost noiseless.  
  
"You don't know," Master scornfully repeated. "Who knows then? You had to give them an order that they aren't able to cross the witches', especially Charmed Ones' way. It's only your fault, Grim, isn't it? Answer!" the only answer was Grim's quiet cries, and Master continued: "I'll give you a chance to show your faithfulness and will to serve me. I won't kill you… not yet."  
  
"Thank you, Master!" Grim got down on his knees again and mumbled in complimentary voice. "Thank you very much, Master, thank you!"  
  
Master interrupted him coldly. "Bring me witch. If you do that, I'll generously reimburse you. If you don't, you're gonna die."  
  
Grim stood up and bowed in front of his Master. "I will, Master, believe me."  
  
"But I don't want the first witch who you'll meet," Master's smile grew wider and colder. "I want the Charmed One."  
  
"Wh-what?" Grim stammered. "The Ch-charmed One? B-but, M-master…"  
  
"You heard me," Master interrupted him. "Bring me witch or die."  
  
Grim convulsively gulped his saliva. "Yes, Master."  
  
Master gave him a cruelly smile. "You can go now," and he looked after Grim who almost ran outside, happy that is still alive and shocked about the order.  
  
"So," Master said himself. "Everything I need now is the witch; then I'll be able to get the magical coal, and then the darkness will bind the entire world. And this minute is coming closer and closer…"  
  
"Leo!" three voices called in the same time, when Leo Wyatt, the White lighter, suddenly appeared in Halliwell living room.  
  
"Did you find out anything?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Well, yes," Leo sighed, trying to find the right words.  
  
"So?" Piper stood up. "What's happening?"  
  
"The Elders don't know much," Leo explained. "They know that there's a very dangerous and powerful weapon in hands of the darkness, but they have no idea what could it be. In the Underworld everyone prepares for the oncoming battle, and I must warn you, this could be the final."  
  
"You mean, they have become stronger?" Paige asked. "They are even so sure about their powers, that they publicly showed their real faces to mortal people?"  
  
"It seems so," Leo replied. "We are in great danger, girls, all of us."  
  
"And we don't even know with you we've to fight," Phoebe added.  
  
They all kept a grave silence, thinking about different kind of black, dark thoughts.  
  
Something was wrong. Really, really wrong.  
  
What had their destiny prepared to them? They had no idea. 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Cole impatiently waited when Amistad the Wise will visit him again. He started to feel better soon; a magical power quickly healed all his hurts and injuries. Cole felt sorry that such a magical power couldn't heal also his hurtful heart. It was a nice place there, in heaven, and Cole admitted that the angels - or what they were - care about him very well. The food was tasty and bracing; he had never seen such kinds of food before, but he ate everything and felt how it brings power inside him. He could read a book - there were plenty of books in the bookcase - but he couldn't focus his mind. He could watch the television - at first he was a bit surprised that there's also a TV in the heaven - but it didn't bring him the joy he expected.  
  
The first and last thing in his mind was Phoebe Halliwell. No matter how he tried to forget her or at least not to think about her, he couldn't. Memories faded in his mind, hurtful, cruel, sore memories he'd like to draw out of his mind and his heart forever. He didn't feel a desire to live. He didn't feel happy that he's still alive. He wanted his heart to stop beating, he wanted to stop feeling and thinking. He didn't want to exist anymore - without her. And he understood that she will never be his again.  
  
"Good afternoon, Cole!" Amistad the Wise said, looking at him with a careful look. "How are you?"  
  
"Better," Cole shortly replied. Physically, he added in his mind.  
  
"And spiritually?" Amistad asked with a light smile on his lips.  
  
Cole frowned. "How did you hear that? Can you read my thoughts?"  
  
Amistad sighed and sat down in the chair. "Cole, my task isn't to inform you about the powers we, angels, do have. My task is to bring you in life and prepare for your destiny. We haven't got much time; the Underworld has started to move. They will attack, and you must be ready."  
  
"Ready for what?" Cole impatiently exclaimed. "What is my destiny? Can you stop speaking in enigmas? Say clear and loud - what will I have to do and what is my chance you spoke about yesterday?"  
  
"Okay, Cole, I'll tell you," Amistad sighed. "There's a new Source of the Underworld. He is called the "Master" and all I've heard about him makes me think that he's very powerful and dangerous…"  
  
Cole coldly interrupted him. "I'm sorry but I still don't understand how I'm connected with all this. Inform witches and they'll vanquish him. What can I do? If that's the reason why I'm still alive, then…"  
  
"Could you let me to tell you everything?" Amistad's voice was soft but strict. "You're so impatient, Cole, and so spiteful. The situation is more serious you can even imagine. The darkness plans attack the whole world and we have to do something."  
  
"Fine. Great," Cole mumbled. "Of course. You can't even let me die, because you need someone to do the dirty job. Death can wait, sure…"  
  
"Cole!" Amistad exclaimed. "Don't constrain me to use my powers to make you shut up! Aren't you interested in reasons why darkness has become so powerful? Because they have a dangerous weapon. No one could imagine what they plan, but they are very close to overmaster the whole world and destroy all the human race."  
  
"Explain," Cole replied.  
  
"They have got three of four magical elements," Amistad continued. "Every magical element has its image, symbol. They have already found the symbols of Air, Earth and Water. If they get also the symbol of Fire, all elements would link and give them the boundless power. Then the darkness would lay over the world and it would be the end of everything."  
  
Cole listened carefully. "What are these so called symbols?"  
  
"Well, it's always been a secret but the darkness has found it out someway," Amistad said. "The symbol of Air is the bird you have never seen. Its piles are of the real gold, and mortals don't even wit about its existence. As I said, no one has ever seen this bird. It lived somewhere in the Africa, on top of high hills. I have no idea how they caught it."  
  
The symbol of Earth is the magical stone. It looks like all the other stones, but there are lapidary magical words on it. If you say these words, the stone becomes bigger and brighter and shows that it's one of the symbols.  
  
The symbol of Water is the magical pearl that shines brighter than all other pearls in the world. It was located in one of the usual cockleshells deep in the depth of the Caribbean Sea.   
  
We don't know what's the symbol of Fire yet but we're trying to find it out. We must find this element before they do it. If they find it earlier, I'm even afraid to imagine what would happen then."  
  
"I have questions," Cole said, carefully listened all Amistad said. "First - how could they found all these elements and why didn't you stop them?"  
  
"We really had no idea about their plans," Amistad answered. "They worked quietly and seriously, and they hard work was successful. They've looking for these elements many years, Cole, and everyone can do everything with perseverance and patience."  
  
"Second - what is your plan? How are you going to stop them now?"  
  
"All we have to do is - find the symbol of Fire," Amistad sighed. "If we destroy it, all the other symbols would be automatically destroyed too."  
  
"The last question - what will I have to do? What's my role?"  
  
Amistad gave him a friendly, clever smile. "It's your mission, Cole. You'll have to do everything. Save us or ruin us. You are our only hope. You'll have to try to find the last symbol."  
  
Cole surprised looked at Amistad. "Are you kiddin'?"  
  
"Not at all," Amistad stood up. "Cole, it's time to live forward. You have to forget about your spiritually pain and your broken heart. You have to forget about your disaccord with Charmed Ones. We're the good side and we must stand against the darkness," Amistad looked in Cole's eyes. "Together. We can't fight mutually, we have no time."  
  
Cole kept silence.   
  
Amistad sighed. "Cole, I can't say anything else to try to convince you, and I'm absolutely not able to constrain you. But I believe that somewhere in your heart you've always been good and now, when you're fully free of the evil, you'll choose the right decision."  
  
Cole sighed. "Will my choice change my destiny again?"  
  
Amistad quietly laughed. "You know, I already started to think that you haven't understand anything I told you, but now I see that you have. Of course, it's a serious decision and if I'm fully honest - yes, it will change your destiny. Every our choice, big or little, changes something in our destiny. There're always several ways, and when you're standing in the crossroads, you know that something will change. You don't know how and you don't know which is the better way, but…"  
  
"Alright!" Cole interrupted him. "I agree. I will do it."  
  
Light smile flied over Amistad's face and he nodded. "Thank you."  
  
Cole didn't smile. He felt that it's the right choice, but his only wish still was only to die. "Okay. When I will have to start my mission?"  
  
"Soon," Amistad shortly replied. He didn't say anything else but walked out and left Cole alone.  
  
Soon. 


	5. Chapter 4

Thank you for your reviews!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Phoebe sighed and slipped between the cool sheets in her bed. She put her head on the pillow and closed her eyes, trying to sleep. Her eyes automatically looked at the empty place to his side of the bed.  
  
"Not to think," she whispered to herself. "Just not to think," slowly she fell asleep and went into the world of the dreams.  
  
(Following scene is taken from the episode "Sleuthing With The Enemy")  
  
"… I just wanted you to see who I really am, Phoebe."  
  
"I've seen who you really are… Belthazor."  
  
"Wait, wait, I won't hurt you."  
  
"No? It's a little late for that, don't you think? Why? Why didn't you just kill me? Why did you have to put me through all this? Was it some sick twisted demonic thrill? Was that what it was?"  
  
"No, that's not it."  
  
"Then what was it?"  
  
"I couldn't kill you. I tried. I was supposed to. I mean, at first you and your sisters thwarted my attempts. Even when I went back in time to destroy your line on All Hallows Eve."  
  
"That was you?"  
  
"Then Troxa, Andras. I got him to strip your powers, to make you vulnerable. I had you too, right where I wanted you. All I had to do was finish the job. But I couldn't. Because I realized I loved you."  
  
"You bastard."  
  
"That's the truth, Phoebe. I admit everything else was a lie, but not that. I know you know that too. In your heart. This isn't a mask, Phoebe. It's who I am, who I really am. I'm half human. My father was a mortal."  
  
"You're lying."  
  
"How else would I bleed red? Even as my demon self. You have to believe me, Phoebe. I forgot what it was like to be human. To feel, to care. Then I met you."  
  
"No, it doesn't change anything. Because you're still a demon."  
  
"One who's done unspeakable things. But you've awakened something in me, Phoebe. Something I thought had died a long time ago. My humanity, my ability to love."  
  
"I wanna believe you."  
  
"Then let me prove it to you. Vanquish me."  
  
Krell zaps him. He flies through the air and lands hard on the ground.  
  
"Cole!" she runs over to him. "Cole, you've gotta get up. Cole, get up!" she helps him. "Come one, come on!" she helps him into a mausoleum. Krell zaps near them. Cole coughs and leans on a coffin. "Cole, no, don't do this. Come on!"  
  
She helps him walk over to a corner of the mausoleum. He sits down. Krell walks in.  
  
…  
  
Krell holds up his hand ready to zap her.  
  
"Nooo!" Cole zaps Krell and vanquishes him. Cole stands up. "Do you believe me now?"  
  
Phoebe walks over and kisses him. They heard Piper and Prue's voices from outside. They stop kissing.  
  
"I better go."  
  
"They'll keep looking for you until they find you."  
  
"Your sisters?"  
  
"Them too."  
  
"Give me your shirt," she starts taking off his shirt.  
  
"My shirt?"  
  
"Hurry up," Phoebe drops his shirt on the ground. She picks up the potion and gets out the dagger. "Give me your hand. Trust me," Phoebe cuts Cole's hand with the dagger and squeezes the blood onto his shirt. She drops the potion onto his shirt and it burns. "Nobody will look for you anymore. You're dead," she hears her sisters' voices and answers: "Down here!" then she looks at Cole. "You have to go. Please."  
  
They kiss and Cole shimmers out.  
  
"Cole!" letting out a short gasp, Phoebe woke up. She soaked in the sweat, sobbed quickly, and her eyes open wide looked in the dark. She deeply inhaled to recover from the dream.  
  
"Oh, my God," she whispered. "No…" she felt tears in her eyes. "It's so painfully…"  
  
You're dead, Cole! Her mind was desperately screaming. Why don't you let me live in peace? Why I'm not able to forget you, damn, why?  
  
Yes, he was gone. Physically gone and dead for anyone else in this world, but not for her. In this dark night, in her quiet room Phoebe understood that he'll always be alive in her heart and she'll never be able to let him go. Years can pass, he can be vanquished forever, but she'll never live in peace and she'll never be able to move on. This conclusion came in Phoebe's mind instinctively, and as instinctively she noticed tears dripping down her cheeks. Was she really destined for suffering forever? She had never stopped loving him, she just blindly hoped that she'd forget him in time, dating other guys and sleeping with them. But nothing helped; her heart still belonged to him. They were meant for each other, but they weren't destined to be together - now Phoebe understood it. She shortly gasped again, but the dark night covered all her tears and pain.  
  
Phoebe was still asleep, when she heard screams downstairs. She got out of her bed quickly and ran downstairs to see what's happening.  
  
Phoebe ran into the living room the same time as Paige did. Piper was keeping her hands raised up, and in front of her stood a frozen vampire.  
  
"Who's that?" Paige exclaimed.  
  
"From where did he appear?" Phoebe frowned.  
  
"He attacked me," Piper explained, still shocked.  
  
"Then what are we waiting for?" Paige yawned. "Let's vanquish his sorry ass and go sleeping!"  
  
"No, wait," Phoebe frowned. "Don't you think it's very interesting that a vampire comes to our house by himself? I mean, everyone knows whose house is this. He must have been either absolutely crazy or… very desperate."  
  
"Personally I don't care," Paige declared and yawned again. "He's here so we can kick his ass and go to our beds."  
  
"Phoebe's right," Piper said. "It's kinda interesting. Demons don't come to our house to just kill us. He's planned something and we're gonna find it out," said that, Piper unfroze vampire's head. "Hey, you! Good morning!"  
  
The vampire frightened looked around and tried to move. "What have you done, stupid witches?"  
  
"Hey, didn't mummy tell you to be polite?" Piper asked. "If I were you, I'd try to be as nice as I could, because you're frozen and only I can unfreeze you."  
  
"Damn bitch!" the vampire exclaimed angrily.  
  
"Hey, that wasn't nice!" Paige said. "See, I'm kinda angry because you woke me up so early, and you should better shut up, because I can lost my patience and smash your lollipop or better…"  
  
"Hey, hey, hey!" Phoebe quickly interrupted Paige by putting her hand on her mouth. "Stop joking, you two! We wanna know who are you and what are you doing here."  
  
The vampire's only answer was an angry growl.  
  
Paige sighed. "He won't talk, see? Now, can I smash his…"  
  
"No, you can't!" Phoebe replied. "Listen, vampire, speak or we're gonna vanquish you. And at first she," Phoebe wagged to Paige's side, "is gonna smash your shaft."  
  
"Pheebs!" Piper exclaimed.  
  
"What?" both Phoebe and Paige asked.  
  
"Alright," the vampire growled. "I'll tell you."  
  
"Nice," Paige smiled. "Who are you and why are you here?"  
  
"My name's Grim," the vampire answered. "I'm sent by the Source."  
  
"The Source?" Phoebe repeated. For one short moment she was breathless, then recovered. The Source was vanquished a long time ago.  
  
"Is there a new Source?" Piper surprised asked.  
  
Grim nodded.   
  
"What does he wants from us?" Paige frowned.  
  
"He needs a witch," Grim revealed, angrily grinding his teeth. "To get the last symbol of magical element…" he wasn't able to anything else, because an unexpected thunder convulsed Halliwell Manor and sharp tongues of fire flames wrapped Grim. Letting out a horrific scream of pain, Grim turned into the ash. The storm immediately stopped, and the sun shined through the window.  
  
"What was that?" Piper was surprised. "We didn't vanquish him. Who did vanquish him?"  
  
Paige winced. "I guess, this unbearable Source. He certainly found out about Grim's betrayal and stopped him, while he hasn't told us all their plans."  
  
"He spoke something about the symbol of magical element," Phoebe remembered. "What could that be?"  
  
"I don't know," Piper sighed. "But I'm gonna find out. Leo!"  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"DAMN!" a loud, angry scream flied through the whole Underworld. "What did he tell them?"  
  
"N-nothing s-special, Master," a deplorable being shivered under Master's throne. "He hadn't t-time to say something serious. H-he just said that you n-need at witch and m-mentioned the last s-symbol of m-magical element…"  
  
"Grim, this deplorable stupid pismire!" Master rampaged in the anger. "I need a witch to get the magical coal! I NEED A CHARMED ONE!" 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
"Hello, Cole!" Amistad said, coming into Cole's room with a friendly smile.  
  
Cole sat up in his bed and looked at Amistad. "What have you found out?"  
  
"I have good news," Amistad smiled. "We know what's the last symbol. It's a magical coal. It's always red and looks hot, but in truth it's absolutely cold. We don't know anything more, but the legend says that the different signs will bring the right person right to the coal."  
  
"What do you mean?" Cole frowned. "That's an absurd! Will I have to go somewhere, choosing the direction by guess? And go, go, go, until I see a coal in front of me?"  
  
"It won't be so easy," Amistad kept smiling. "But, as I said, you'll get the different signs that will show you the right way."  
  
"Wait, how can you be so sure that I'm the right person?" Cole asked. "Maybe these signs are meant to someone else?"  
  
Amistad's smile became mysterious. "You are the right person, Cole, believe me. Besides, you won't go alone."  
  
"What?" Cole frowned.  
  
"Actually it's the main problem for the darkness," Amistad tried to explain. "Finding the symbol of Fire is harder than finding all the other symbols. Only two persons, no more and no less, together can find this magical coal. One is the "Chosen", and it's you, Cole. The darkness also has their Chosen, and it's the new Source, this Master. But they haven't got a second person and it will take a time for them to find it."  
  
"Who is this person?" Cole started to become impatient.  
  
Amistad sighed. "A witch. A Charmed One."  
  
Cole didn't even move for a while and then he started to laugh. "Yeah, right!"  
  
Amistad didn't laugh. "I'm serious, Cole."  
  
Cole stopped laughing, and Amistad saw the unbelief in his eyes. "No, no, no. It can't be. You can't be serious. How the hell are you going to make it?"  
  
"Cole…" Amistad peacefully said, but Cole didn't listen.  
  
"NO!" he exclaimed. "I won't listen! Enough listening! I didn't know about it when I agreed and now I say that I won't do it! You'll have to find other Chosen or whatever…"  
  
"Cole…" Amistad interrupted him.  
  
"NO! Are you, angels, absolutely crazy or what? How could you imagine that I'll agree to work together with Charmed One!?"  
  
"Cole…"  
  
"SHUT UP! There's just a small, little problem, you know - they're gonna KILL ME! They hate me, they believe I'm already dead, and if they find out that I'm alive, they'd do the thing they wanna do, which is - kick my ass one more time! They have already vanquished me… I guess, two times, or whatever, I don't even remember…"  
  
"SHE LOVES YOU!"  
  
Cole immediately calmed down and fell silent. "I'm sorry, what?"  
  
Amistad sighed. "Phoebe. She still loves you."  
  
Cole looked at him with a look that contained everything - pain, unbelief, surprise and a little, almost unseen hope.  
  
"Yeah, right," he finally said. "Now then, guy, you can joke about everything, but never say this again," his voice was quiet, but strict. "Remember, never."  
  
"Cole, it's not a joke," Amistad was absolutely serious. "I wasn't allowed to tell you that, but that was the only way how I could stop you. Phoebe still loves you, and that's the truth."  
  
"Sure!" Cole painfully exclaimed. "What next! Loves me, sure! She shows her love in kinda strange way, you know - being fed up with me, dating other guys, vanquishing me…"  
  
"Alright, Cole, I won't bet," Amistad tiredly sighed. "I think I'm the person who's fed up with you right now. You can go."  
  
"What?" Cole frowned.  
  
"You can go," Amistad repeated. "I free you from your promise. You're healthy again, you can go and live your life as you want."  
  
Cole slowly got out of his bed. "Thank you."  
  
Amistad's smile was said. "Not at all, Cole. I still hope you'll become normal again and return. Remember, you can always change your mind and return."  
  
"I don't think I will," Cole replied and shimmered out.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
The Halliwell Manor was dark and quiet. It was the middle of the night, and all three sisters were asleep.   
  
Cole quietly shimmered into Phoebe's room. The whole day he had tried to resist this intrusive desire to shimmer in her room, but an insuperable power had just constrained him to go to the Halliwell Manor. He wanted to see her, just watch her while she sleeps, nothing more, and finally he gave up and decided that nothing would happen if he just quietly looks at her.  
  
The sight of Phoebe's body in the bed took his breath away. The moonlight shone on her skin, she was almost naked in her little nightdress, and Cole's body instantly responded. His heart started to beat faster, and his throat tightened.   
  
Oh, my God, she's so beautiful…  
  
He felt almost physically pain, so much he wanted to touch her and so clearly he understood that he'll never be able to touch her again.  
  
Phoebe was deep in a disquiet sleep. She bustlingly moved from one side of the bed to another, sometimes mumbling indistinct words. Cole understood that he has to go, but he couldn't constrain himself to leave her.  
  
"Cole…"  
  
This quiet moan caused him to freeze and even stop breathing for a while. Was it only his imagination?  
  
"Cole, please…" Phoebe moaned, wiggling in her bed, still fully asleep.  
  
Cole looked at her, fully confused. Could that be? She was calling his name… She was moaning his name. He remembered Amistad's words immediately. She still loves you. Was it really the truth?  
  
"Yes, please, Cole…"  
  
Cole couldn't close his opened mouth. He felt how his blood starts to run faster through his veins, and his heart was filling with the endless love and gentleness. Could that be? Did she really love him - still, after all?  
  
"Cole… Cole, yes, I need you…"  
  
Cole's mouth opened even wider, if that was possible. What the hell was she dreaming about?   
  
She needs me! His mind was screaming. She loves me! She really loves me!  
  
He couldn't believe in it. It was too good to be true. But it was! She loved him! She loved him! Amistad hadn't lied. Cole felt the happiness filling his whole body, he felt so lively, so strong and powerful and so endless happy…  
  
He had to collect all his powers to shimmer out of her room.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"Well, well, well," Amistad said, when Cole shimmered in the room he had lived the past days. "I didn't expect that you'll return so soon."  
  
Cole gave him a smile. "I changed my mind. I'm in."  
  
Amistad stood up, lucklessly trying to cover his enjoyment. He went forward to embrace Cole like if he was his son.  
  
"What did change your mind?" he asked.  
  
"You didn't lie," Cole replied. "She loves me."  
  
"Did you speak with her? Did she know that you're alive?" Amistad was interested.  
  
"No, no one knows I'm alive," Cole shortly answered. "What I'm going to do now?"  
  
"Tell her, at first," Amistad gave him a smile. "You've to tell her what's happening. But there's a plenty of time till the morning so - would you like something to eat or drink?"  
  
Cole nodded. He felt that he's able to save the entire world right now, if it's necessary, he's able not only to fight, but also to win. His love made him strong and brave, and all he could think about was she. He wanted to touch her, kiss her, make her his, and now he was sure that he'll able to do it again. She dreamed about him, and Cole understood well what exactly she had dreamed. She wanted him as much as he wanted her, and they both still loved each other.  
  
Suddenly Cole felt something he hadn't felt for such a long time coming in his life again. The hope. 


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
(Following Cole's quotes are taken from the episodes of season 5.)  
  
"I'll keep my distance but I'm not going away. My love for you hasn't changed. It kept me alive in the Wasteland, it led me back to you."  
  
  
  
"You don't have to say anything. All you have to do to free yourself is admit how you truly feel about me. In your heart."  
  
"Unless you learn to trust yourself again, you'll never learn to trust me."  
  
"You have no idea what I've given up for you."  
  
"What happened to us, Phoebe? How'd we get here? We used to be so in love. Even without your sisters, it's not working. Why?"  
  
"I didn't go through all this to lose you, Phoebe. If I'm going down, you're going down with me."  
  
(Following scene is taken from the episode "Centennial Charmed".)  
  
"The Power of Three."  
  
"That's us!" Paige exclaims. "Potion! I do hate long goodbyes," she goes to throw the potion.  
  
Phoebe stops her. "No!" she takes the potion from Paige.  
  
"Phoebe, are you crazy?" Paige exclaims. "Throw it before he shimmers out!"  
  
Cole looks at Phoebe. "She's not gonna throw it. Are you?"  
  
"Throw the potion," Phoebe hears Paige's voice.  
  
Cole looks in Phoebe's eyes. "We've been through so much together, haven't we? Our love is so strong, nothing can destroy it, not even this. We're meant to be together."  
  
"I don't think so," Phoebe raises her hand to throw the potion.  
  
"No!" Phoebe woke up with a load scream. She breathed heavily and wiped away the sweat from her forehead. "Oh, God… It was just a dream…"  
  
Phoebe drowsily got out of her bed and went straight to the bathroom. He got a cool shower to fully wake up. She hadn't sleep well and still felt tired. She had dreamed about Cole the whole night, all kind of dreams that are possible. After a shower, she dressed up.  
  
So, Phoebe, now only a make-up and you can put on your mask again. You can start act a happy, absolutely normal and pleased girl again. You've to convince your sisters and everyone else that you're all right. And better, if you could convince also yourself.  
  
Dressed up, she went out the bathroom and almost fainted. Her mouth opened and her eyes became wide.   
  
"Oh, my God!" she exclaimed.  
  
In front of her stood Cole.  
  
At first she thought it's a dream or at least imagination, but when the imagine didn't disappear, she had to admit that it really happens.   
  
"Oh, my God," she repeated and instinctively started to go backwards.  
  
"Phoebe…"   
  
"No!" she exclaimed. "It can't be!" then she fainted in Cole's hands.  
  
When Phoebe started to revive and faintly opened her eyes, the first thing she saw Cole's worried face right over hers.   
  
"Phoebe, are you okay?"  
  
"Oh, God," she mumbled. "Cole…"  
  
Cole couldn't stop looking at her. How softly she says my name… Her beautiful eyes… Her tender lips… Would she protest if I kiss her right now?  
  
Phoebe couldn't constrain her to get up or at least reject him. He's alive and he's so close… His soft lips are so close to mine… Will he kiss me? Would I protest?  
  
Cole hawed. "Phoebe, listen to me."  
  
Phoebe shivered, seeing his so well known face, eyes, lips, manful chin… Still breathing heavily from the shock, she went to her bed. "I-I think I'll better s-sit down."  
  
Cole didn't say anything. He didn't even move. His look was like transfixed to Phoebe, and he couldn't stop looking at her. Oh, God, how much he loved her! How much he wanted to touch her!   
  
"Phoebe, I'm alive," Cole said, understanding well how idiotic it sounds. "Some kind of angels saved my life, because my destiny has been changed. I'm different now, because my evil side stayed in the hell."  
  
"Is that some kind of a cruel joke?" Phoebe asked, and her voice sounded almost hysterical. "Is that a trap or just a show for hurting me? Cole's dead. You can't be Cole."  
  
"Phoebe," Cole quietly said, looking in her eyes. "Do you really think it's not me? You're the person who knows me the best. Do you really think it's a joke?"  
  
Phoebe shivered and turned away.  
  
"I can't believe in it," she whispered.  
  
Meanwhile, Piper came into Phoebe's room and froze in the doorway.  
  
"Oh, my God!" her reaction was exactly the same as Phoebe's. "Oh, my God!"  
  
"Piper, please, just don't freeze me," Cole sighed. "Let me explain, please."  
  
"No, no, no!" Piper nervously exclaimed. "I have no idea how you survived but GET OFF right now!"  
  
"Piper, I have to speak seriously," Cole tried to explain.  
  
Piper coldly interrupted her. "I already speak seriously and I warn you - if you won't vamoose away from our house, we're gonna vanquish your sorry ass once and forever!"  
  
"I don't think so," a peacefully voice said, and they all turned to the speaker. It was Amistad.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Piper impatiently asked.  
  
"Girls, could you just calm down and call Paige so I can tell you everything?" Amistad suggested. "You'll have to listen to us, you want it or not."  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"That's bad," Paige declared.  
  
"Very bad," Piper agreed.  
  
Paige winced. "Do we really need his help?" she gave Cole a disdainful look. "Well, mister Amistad, I don't really know if you're informed that we vanquished him two times and now our main wish would be to do the same third time."  
  
"Paige, you have no reason to vanquish him one more time," Amistad shortly smiled. "As I said, he's fully good now."  
  
"Nice," Paige winced. "So we'll have to bear him, accept him and even work together with him? Hey, mister Angel, don't you think that's too much?"  
  
Amistad smiled patiently. He had told them everything - about Cole's returning to the life, about Underworld plans, about symbols of four elements and the oncoming mission. Halliwell sisters took all these news even better than he had expected, and Amistad didn't worry about their bad relations with Cole. He already knew a bit of the future, and that made him peaceful and smooth.   
  
"Girls, I understand well that you're still very distracted…" he said.  
  
"Not even the right word," Piper mumbled. "I mean, the whole last year he ceaselessly tried to spoil our lives. He is… well, at least was absolutely crazy! He even wanted a demon to mummify Phoebe! He altered reality and destroyed the Power of Three! And he did such things so soon that we even started to get accustomed! He destroyed my sister's life and tried to destroy also our lives time after time! I'm sorry, mister Amistad, as much as I'd like to help I'd like to kick his ass right now!"  
  
Cole sighed. "Piper, I never wanted to do anything bad. When I was evil, I couldn't control myself, but it wasn't my real face. This is my real face."  
  
"Maybe you're right," Piper agreed. "I can understand that your evil side stayed in the hell forever. I can understand that you're the Chosen for saving the world. And I can understand that you need our help, because when there's something about the crack of doom, we're always in. But the thing I can't understand is - why we have to work together with you? Maybe you're really good and so and so, and so, but it really doesn't change anything. You've maltreated us too much, and we won't ever be able to forget you."  
  
"She's right," Paige added. "I mean, okay, we can let him live. We can acquiesce that we won't be able to vanquish him third time. We can understand that he's good, he's the Chosen and so on. But it doesn't mean that we'll let him into our lives again. No, no, no, mister Angel, that's over. I think we all would be very happy if we could never see him again."  
  
Cole kept silence, and so did Phoebe. She didn't or couldn't say even a word.  
  
"I understand your feelings," Amistad soothingly said. "But this is the mission, which can be done only by Cole and one of the Charmed Ones. I think it's not the real time to think about your difficulties, because the whole world is under a huge risk. Girls, calm down, it's just a mission, just a work. You have to do this and then you'll be able to start clearing things up between you all."  
  
Piper deeply inhaled. "Alright, we're in. I think I have to do this. I'm the eldest sister, and it's me who has to do this mission together with Cole."  
  
"No, no, no, Piper!" Paige categorically exclaimed. "Piper, are you crazy? You're pregnant, you can't take such a risk right now!" she fell silent and then quietly said: "I think I'm the one who has to do this."  
  
"Paige, you deadly hate him," Piper disagreed. "You two will kill each other already until the end of this day. You two can't work together, that's absolutely impossible."  
  
"I will go."  
  
Both Piper and Paige surprised looked at Phoebe.  
  
"Pheebs… No, no, no," Piper whispered.  
  
"After all you went through because of him?" Paige didn't even try to cover her unbelief. "Phoebe, no, you don't have to do it."  
  
"I have," Phoebe strictly said. "Paige, you can't go, because Piper's right - you both will kill each other earlier than find the first sign. Piper can't go, because she's pregnant. I have to do this."  
  
"God," Paige sighed. "I'm getting a headache…"  
  
"All will be fine with me," Phoebe gave her a short smile and then looked at Cole. "He couldn't hurt me more than he already has."  
  
Cole felt a painful bite that overshadowed his enjoyment that Phoebe is the one who will join their mission.  
  
Amistad hawed. "Okay, so, everything's clear, I guess. You have to start your way as soon as possible. Phoebe, pack your bags or whatever you want to take with you. Piper, make them some sandwiches or something like that. Cole, angels packed this bag for you," he gave him a small bag. "There are all things you could need on your way."  
  
Cole nodded. "Thank you."  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
After a couple of hours they were ready. Piper and Paige both hugged Phoebe and gave her quiet advices what to do.  
  
"Remember, it's just a work," Piper whispered. "You'll do it and return home to live normal life again. Just some days, honey. Will you be able to take it?"  
  
Phoebe nodded. She was pallid but decisive.   
  
"Alright," Amistad said. "You've to go away right now. Cole, take her hand and shimmer… somewhere. I mean, don't choose a goal, just let the wind bring you somewhere. Remember, follow the signs and everything will be alright."  
  
"Okay," Cole agreed and looked at Phoebe. He tried to make his voice sound normal. "Hold my hand."  
  
Phoebe put her hand in his, trying not to look at him. They shimmered away.  
  
Amistad smiled. "So, so, so… I've no idea how are they gonna make it… But I'm sure they will find the right way… Bless you, my children."  
  
Paige sighed. "Know what, mister Angel, we hadn't any other choice, but if this bastard hurts my sister one more time, we'd kick his ass no matter how good or evil he is!" 


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Phoebe took back her hand, distractedly looking around. They were somewhere at the countryside. Wide grassland, full of flowers, was right in front of them. They didn't see neither any house, neither any human whom they could ask where are they. The main problem was that it was already dusking around, and that made them think that they aren't in America anymore.  
  
She hawed to let her voice sound normal. "Where are we?"  
  
Cole tried to keep his look away from her, or he was afraid that he wouldn't be able to keep himself cool.   
  
"No idea," his voice was husky.  
  
Phoebe nodded. She started to doubt if it was a good idea for her to work together with Cole. She remembered everything Amistad told her and she understand that they all were in the grave danger, but she didn't even know what would she has to do.   
  
(Should I speak with him? What can I say? "Hey, sorry we vanquished you"? I took this decision too fast. I can't even believe that he's really alive…)  
  
"What are we gonna do? Wait for the sign?" she asked.  
  
Cole shrugged his shoulders.  
  
Phoebe sighed and deeply inhaled. "Cole, I…" she rapidly fell silent.  
  
"Phoebe?" Cole finally turned and looked at her. "What did you want to say?"  
  
(Say that you love me, that you need me. Say that you have forgiven me everything. Say that you will give us one more chance.)  
  
Phoebe hesitated. "I… Cole, I'm sorry. You didn't leave any other chances for me and my sisters. We had to vanquish you."  
  
"I know," Cole quietly said.  
  
"You were evil again," Phoebe continued. "You put me and my sisters in danger. We had to stop you. It couldn't continue like that… And you have to understand that the thing we're doing right now is just a work. We don't want to see you ever again, when we'll return home."  
  
I'm sorry, Cole, so sorry. I still love you, but I can't let it happen. Everything will be over after this mission, and that's that.  
  
Cole sighed. "It's okay. I understand."  
  
(No, I don't understand, Phoebe! You love me, I know it! Why are you trying to convince yourself and me that everything is over?)  
  
Suddenly Phoebe looked down and noticed a small envelope in the grass.  
  
"Look!" she picked it up and opened. There was a note inside and she loudly read it:   
  
"Your way will through the flowers go  
  
Where blowballs showy always blow."  
  
"A sign," Cole deduced. "Alright, let's go in."  
  
Phoebe agreed and they went straight to the grassland of flowers.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
They went the whole hour, speaking only a little and about important things. Phoebe was worried, because it became darker and darker, and she didn't want to spend the whole night outside in the unknown country.  
  
Phoebe felt really preferential, when the grassland finally ended and they noticed a small house some meters forward.  
  
"Can we ask for a place where to spend a night?" Phoebe asked. "At least, in the barn of hay. I don't think I'd be able to go all the night. I feel tired."  
  
"Of course," Cole agreed. "You need get some sleep, considering that you didn't sleep well last night…" he was ready to bite his tongue, but he couldn't get these words back.  
  
Phoebe frowned. "What?"  
  
"No, nothing," Cole quickly said. "Never mind. Let's go to this house."  
  
The door was opened by and old woman. She seemed very surprised to see two young persons in good clothes standing in the dark.  
  
"Hello," Cole greeted. "Excuse me, we're tourists that travels around. I think we got lost. Could you tell me where are we?"  
  
"Sure," the woman smiled. She seemed kind and helpful. "About 400 kilometers away from Edinburgh."  
  
"Edinburgh?" Phoebe repeated. Oh, my God, we're in England! She confused looked at Cole, but he seemed as surprised.  
  
"Thank you," Cole gave the woman a short smile. "See, it's already dark outside and we've no idea what we could do right now. Couldn't you be so kind and let us to pass the night somewhere here?"  
  
The woman hesitated. "Well, you look natty. I mean, sometimes there walks around really bad people. Please, come in, I'll give you a dinner."  
  
While they were eating, the woman introduced with her.  
  
"My name's Mary Green," she said. "I've lived here all my life and I must admit, that here doesn't ever happen something special. That's why I'm always glad to meet people. Living here is quite boring, you know, my husband works in the forest the whole day, children are adult and live somewhere in cities… I've always liked living at the countryside, but it's also boring. When I was young, living here was very romantic… By the way, are you a married couple?"  
  
Phoebe and Cole looked at each other abashedly.  
  
"Well… yes," she replied, looking down and blenching of Cole's look.  
  
Mary Green didn't notice their abashment.  
  
"That's good," she said. "I don't like dissolute people in my house. Of course, I already saw that you're natty, as I said, very nice persons. Would you agree to pass the night in the barn of hay? We've no more empty rooms in this house."  
  
"That's alright," Cole agreed, and Phoebe nodded.  
  
"Very nice," Mary smiled at them. "I'll bring you some blankets. I don't think you'd like to feel how sharp is the hay."  
  
When Mary leaded them to the barn, Phoebe admitted that it looks very nice. Some lanterns elucidate the whole barn with a poor light; blankets were thick enough for sleeping soft, and she'd felt really pleased if not this absurd situation. It was so hard for her to take Cole's attendance…  
  
"So, I'll call you for the breakfast in the morning," Mary smiled. "Sleep well," then she left.  
  
Cole took two blankets and went to the reverse side of the barn.  
  
"I think you'll feel more comfortable if I'm further," he paused and said to Phoebe.  
  
(Damn, how long are we gonna act? Why are you playing this stupid game, Phoebe? I know, you love me, why can't you recognize it?)  
  
She speechlessly nodded. "Alright."  
  
(I can't take it anymore! I can't continue this stupid acting! Oh, my God, I love him so much; I just can't take his attendance!)  
  
Sparks flied between them, and the tension became even more observable.   
  
"Goodnight," Cole whispered and turned around to go.  
  
(Why are you doing this, Phoebe? We both know the truth. Recognize it, damn, recognize it!)  
  
"Goodnight," Phoebe replied.  
  
Don't let him go! Her mind was screaming. Stop him! Why are you so spiteful, so stupid? Why can't you tell him your real feelings? Why are you hurting yourself? How long are you going to keep torturing yourself?  
  
"Cole!" a short call escaped between her lips.  
  
Cole froze and turned back.  
  
Suddenly she absolutely got out of control. She ran to him, pressed against his strong body and kissed him passionately. He didn't even seem surprised. He grabbed her in his arms and answered to her kiss so fast like if he had expected it. His tongue was deep in her mouth; he kissed her hard, with wild, heated, apprehended passion. Delitescent feelings threaded out in an ungovernable lust.  
  
Phoebe answered to Cole's kiss like a crazy. Her hands wrapped around his neck, and she carped to him, being afraid that something could take her away from him.  
  
Cole's tongue slipped deeper in her mouth, now already softer. He grabbed Phoebe's hips and pressed her more closer to his body. She let out a soft moan, feeling how much Cole wants her. Her tongue caressed his, and he felt his blood beginning to boil. Her mouth… God, how wonderful was her mouth. He dipped his tongue in her mouth again and again, his lips rubbed against hers, he tasted her deeply and softly, but he couldn't get enough of her.   
  
When Cole stopped, Phoebe breathed as heavily as he did. Cole kept holding her in his arms; he touched and caressed her lips, while her hot, quick breath burned his fingers.  
  
"Oh, my God, Cole…" Phoebe moaned. "We shouldn't…"  
  
"No, no, don't, please," Cole whispered in a husky voice.  
  
Phoebe caressed his cheek, her fingers slipped over his lips and she kissed him again. While they were kissing, Cole's hands slipped all over her body, so well known, so tempting…  
  
"You're driving me crazy," he whispered in her ear. Their lips connected again, and he picked her up in his hands. Phoebe wrapped her legs around his waist, and he carried her to the shakedown, made of blankets in the hay...  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"God, Cole, it was…" she whispered, trying to get her breath back.  
  
"I know, baby," he silenced her with a kiss, pulling the blankets over both of them and continuing to cover her body with trails of kisses.  
  
"Cole?"  
  
"Mmhm?" it was so good to hold her in his arms, kiss and touch again. It seemed like a dream, and Cole didn't want this dream ever to end. It was her real place - here, in his arms, together with him. No matter their love was forbidden or allowed, they were meant to be together and they couldn't live without each other.  
  
"It was wonderful," Phoebe whispered, answering his kisses. It was so fantastic to be near him again that she didn't want to think about everything else now. "Hold me, Cole."  
  
Cole drew her even closer to him, holding her tight, and she was about to fall asleep. Then he remembered how tired she must be.  
  
"I'm sorry, baby," he gently whispered in her ear.  
  
"For what?" Phoebe softly asked and opened her eyes, filled with love and care.  
  
"I was too impatient," he caressed her cheek.  
  
"No, you weren't," she giggled. "If you was more patient, you'd drive crazy both of us!"  
  
Cole smiled, when she closed her eyes again, feeling comfortable and safe in his arms, pressing her body against his, fully trusting him.  
  
"I love you, Cole," she whispered before falling asleep.  
  
And Cole felt that now he knows what the heaven is. 


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
Every now and then   
  
Soft as breath upon my skin  
  
I feel you come back again  
  
And it's like you haven't been  
  
Gone a moment from my side  
  
Like the tears were never cried  
  
Like the hands of time  
  
Are holding you and me  
  
And with all my heart I'm sure  
  
We're closer than we ever were  
  
When Phoebe slowly started to wake up, she had no idea why she hears this old song in her mind, but then she suddenly remembered last night happenings, and memories thrilled her like a tornado.   
  
She opened her eyes and blushed, noticing that Cole is watching her. She felt the fever filling her body, and memories continued to fly through her mind.  
  
"Morning," Cole softly whispered.  
  
"Morning," Phoebe answered, turning to face Cole. "I still can't believe it's really happening. I mean, it seems like a dream."  
  
"I know," Cole gave her a soft smile and kissed her lightly. "It's so good to wake up near you. "You were fantastic last night."  
  
"I was?" Phoebe giggled. "You was the one who drove me crazy. That was so… so… so intense…"  
  
"I know what you're speaking about," he said and kissed her again, softly rubbing his lips against hers. "You know, I still can't believe that you're here, in my arms again."  
  
"What are we gonna do now?" Phoebe sighed and seriously looked at him. "I mean, right now everything is perfect. I wish we could live in other dimension, just we and no one else. No demons, no responsibilities, no stupid symbols…"  
  
"And nothing between us," Cole added. "Phoebe… You aren't going to give us up anymore, are you?"  
  
Phoebe sighed. "I won't. I promise. I don't wanna hurt myself anymore, and I wanna stop living in lies. Cole, you've to know something."  
  
"What?" he carefully listened.  
  
"My life had been a lonely hell since we vanquished you last time," tears shimmered in Phoebe's eyes. "God, if I look back now, I can't understand how could I take that. Every day I got up just because I had to, put on my mask and started to act. I convinced everybody else that I'm fine and my life goes on, but I couldn't convince about it myself. I terribly missed you, Cole. I dreamed about you every night."  
  
"I know," Cole quietly said.  
  
Phoebe frowned. "You know?"  
  
"Once I shimmered in your room while you were sleeping," he explained. "You were calling my name, and then I realized that you still haven't forgotten me."  
  
She nodded. "I tried, I desperately tried to forget you. I dated other guys, hoping that I'd replace my love for you with love I'd feel for someone else. I lied myself that everything's over, that I have a new life. Nothing worked. I had lost the spirit of my life."  
  
"Stop, baby, stop hurting yourself," Cole said, gently wiping away her tears. "Please, don't cry. I'm here and I'll never leave you. Phoebe, I want you to know, that I have never wanted to be evil. I always fought, but it was something stronger. When I returned and you turned me down, I lost the spirit of my life. You were… you still are everything to me, Phoebe, that's why I tried to get you back so desperately. Your rebuffs killed me and I became absolutely crazy. The wish to get you back was something stronger than my mind and everything else. You did right vanquishing me. I was mad, besides I was evil again. I know I hurt you, baby. Will you ever be able to forgive me?"  
  
"I've already forgiven you everything," Phoebe sobbed. "It wasn't your fault that you were evil. The evil was the thing you inherited from your mother, and I'm glad that you won't have to fight your instincts anymore. I just… It was so painfully… Please, Cole, hold me and let me cry out all my pain."  
  
Cole softly embraced her, and Phoebe put her head on his shoulder. She desperately cried, tears dripped down her cheeks, and Cole held her tightly, gently stroking her hair.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Phoebe was dressing up, when she noticed Cole watching her and gave him a naughty smile.   
  
"Hey, haven't you had enough?"  
  
He came closer and embraced her. "I'll never have enough of you, baby."  
  
"Good morning!" they heard Mary's voice from outside. "Are you up? Can I come in?"  
  
"Yeah, sure," Cole responded, and Mary came in, smiling sincerely.   
  
"So, did you sleep well?" she asked.  
  
"We couldn't sleep still better," Cole looked at Phoebe and she blushed.  
  
"There's a river behind my house, if you wanna wash up," Mary said. "Meanwhile, I'll make breakfast."  
  
"Thank you very much, Mary," Phoebe smiled thankfully. When Mary returned to the house, she looked at Cole. "So, let's go swimming?"  
  
Cole caressed her cheek. "If that means I'll be able to tear off this little cute dress you're wearing, I'm in."  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"I have news," Amistad declared, suddenly showing up in Halliwell attic.  
  
"Do you know where are they?" Paige asked. "Is everything okay with Phoebe?"  
  
"They both are fine," Amistad smiled. "Even better I dared to hope."  
  
"Have you got powers to see them?" Piper sighed preferentially. She felt guilty that she has let her sister take such a risk, moreover together with Cole. "Did you see where are they?"  
  
Amistad nodded. "In England."  
  
"In England?" Piper and Paige exclaimed in unison.   
  
"But they are fine, as I said, so don't worry," he smiled.   
  
"But we do," Paige gave Amistad an angry look. "Especially, since we found out some information in the Book of The Shadows. Wanna know what exactly we found out? That the symbol of Fire can be got only by the two Chosen who have special feelings to each other. Wanna know what feelings? They must love each other, damn! Did you know about it?"  
  
"I did," Amistad nodded. "But neither Cole, nor Phoebe did know."  
  
"So, fine," Paige hissed, trying to keep herself cool. "You knew it. You didn't tell us. You did lie us. Guess what, if you weren't a damned perfect angel, I'd kick your ass very, very strong."  
  
"Enough, Paige," Piper silenced her sister and looked at Amistad. "All I'm interested in is - how are you gonna work this out? I mean, this mission will never be completed and they won't get the coal, because Phoebe doesn't love Cole anymore."  
  
"Oh, really," Amistad smiled lightly. "Are you sure?"  
  
Piper and Paige looked at each other and then turned their suspicious looks to Amistad.   
  
"Do you know something we don't know?" Paige asked.  
  
Amistad shrugged his shoulders. "It depends of what you know, girls. You've no reason to worry for the present, and you'll find out everything later," then he disappeared.  
  
"Fine. Great," Paige sighed. "You'll find out everything later. Don't you know aren't there any kinds of law-suits against angels?"  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"We'll miss our breakfast," Phoebe said, walking out of the water and taking a towel. Cole's look followed her. "And that would be bad, because I'm starving," she shivered, feeling the cold air just after the warm water.  
  
Cole started to dress up. "Okay. You've deserved a good breakfast after the pleasure you gave me."  
  
"Oh, I can say the same," she smiled and suddenly saw a small note in the grass. "Look, again! It wasn't here before!" she picked it up to read it loud:   
  
"Trees are burning, the nature is dying,  
  
You can help with at least trying."  
  
"What's that? Do you understand?" Cole frowned.  
  
"I don't think so," Phoebe shrugged her shoulders. "In truth, I'd be happy to forget about this mission at all, but at the moment all I want is breakfast and probably then I'll be able to understand something of this note."  
  
"Want me to promise you something?" Cole gave her a mysterious smile. "How about a holiday somewhere far, far away from San Francisco and England after this mission?"  
  
"Mmm," Phoebe smiled. "That's tempting."  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"You two are very happy today," Mary deduced after eating the breakfast, talking, joking and laughing. "Yesterday you seemed a bit confused and, if I can say so, unhappy."  
  
"I think it's because we got lost," Phoebe explained, giving a significant look to Cole. He understood what she means. "We had no idea where were we and what should we do."  
  
Cole hawed. "Excuse me, Mary, could you tell us if somewhere there are fires of forest right now?"  
  
Mary seemed surprised. "Yeah, actually there are. Many men from the closest places are trying to smother the flames right now. My husband is also there. He has been away for a couple of days already, so I guess it's a big fire. How did you know?"  
  
"I didn't, I just asked," Cole replied. "If you're traveling around, better keep away from such a dangerous places. Is this fire far away from here?"  
  
"About 200 kilometers to the West," Mary answered. "I really hope it won't come closer… So, don't you really want anything else?"  
  
"No, no, thank you," Phoebe smiled. "We've to go forward."  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry you can't stay here longer," Mary sighed. "I feel so lonely, and now I'm left even without my husband… It's always very nice to meet and chat with such a nice people like you. Good luck and don't forget to visit me every time you're somewhere here!"  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"Okay," Cole said, when they were away from the house and out of Mary's sight. "What are we gonna do now? Should I shimmer us to this burning forest?"  
  
Phoebe shrugged her shoulders. "Well, I guess so. What else could we do?" and she put her hand in his.  
  
Immediately they stood in a different place and after looking around Phoebe had to bite her tongue to silence a scream.  
  
They really were in the burning forest, actually there were in the middle of it. High walls of fire wrapped them and there was no exit out.  
  
"Cole!" Phoebe instinctively held his hand tighter. "Please, shimmer us away."  
  
"No, wait," Cole looked at the walls of fire suspiciously. "There's a reason why we are right here."  
  
Phoebe couldn't silence a scream that escaped her lips when Cole put his hand in the fire.  
  
"That's okay, baby, I'm okay," Cole turned back to confused Phoebe. Her fears about him warmed his heart. "It's not a real fire, it's absolutely cold. We've to walk through," noticing how shocked Phoebe looks, he held her hand tightly and looked in her eyes. "Trust me?"  
  
She nodded and Cole leaded her right in the fire. She closed her eyes but didn't felt expected bites of the fire. When she opened them, the wall of fire was behind them.  
  
"How did you know?" Phoebe breathed.  
  
"Remember what Amistad told us?" Cole asked. "He said that the coal looks hot, but is cold. I thought the same could be with the fire and I was right."  
  
"That's great, but…" Phoebe fell silent. "Where are we now?"  
  
They were in some kind of a cave with walls of the rock. The cave was lightened by torches, and the tunnel went somewhere forward.  
  
"There's no way back," Cole deduced, looking back at the wall of fire. "If we're here, we must to be here, so let's go forward."  
  
They slowly went along the tunnel three or four minutes, and suddenly Phoebe noticed that it ends. In the end of the tunnel stood some kind of an altar, lightened in bright colors. They noticed a small, bright red box on the altar, and a small note on the ground.  
  
Cole picked it up and loudly read it:  
  
"The fire of your heart  
  
And sparks between two  
  
Say the word smart  
  
And start to do."  
  
"Start to do what?" Phoebe frowned. "Okay, it's an enigma, and it's the easiest I've ever seen."  
  
"What?" Cole looked at her with confused look and suddenly understood. "Of course! Love!"  
  
A ring of light circled the box, it opened and they saw a read coal inside, wrapped by red beams.  
  
"We've found it!" Phoebe exclaimed. "We got the symbol! Let's take it!" she went forward, but Cole pulled her back.  
  
"No, wait," he wagged to the wall behind the altar. They saw how words appear on the wall, like if an invisible person writes it. They were bloody red and bold.  
  
"Link your hands and take the coal together. If your love is real, you will get it. If not, you will be punished. May it be, as destiny says."  
  
"Wait, wait, wait," Phoebe looked confused, starting to understand what these words mean.   
  
"No one told us that the coal can be taken only by lovers. You didn't know it too, did you?"  
  
"No, I didn't," Cole said and looked as surprised. "I can't believe Amistad covered it from us. Although, I can understand him. You wouldn't ever agreed, if you knew it, would you?"  
  
Phoebe smiled. "I thought angels must be very honest. So, let's take the coal?"  
  
Cole looked in her eyes. "Are you sure about your love?"  
  
She giggled. "Cole, I can't believe you're asking it. Anyway, it's the best way how to make you sure… how to make sure both of us."  
  
Cole held left hand, and they both drew their other hands to take the coal. The red light shivered and disappeared, and they both were holding the symbol of Fire in their arms. Cole took his hand back, and Phoebe looked at the coal with an admiration.  
  
"Now you are sure about my feelings?" she smiled at Cole.  
  
"I already was," he responded. "But it's always nice to test it."  
  
"Oh, I can't believe, we got the coal!" Phoebe happily exclaimed.  
  
Suddenly they heard a cold voice behind. "Mind if we take it?" 


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
Both Phoebe and Cole turned back and faced a group of demons. In the front of them stood a man in black with covered face, and Cole immediately understood that it's the Master, and ten ugly demons stood behind him.   
  
"Well, actually yes," Phoebe answered bravely, grabbing the coal tighter.  
  
"Okay," Master wagged his hand, and tight ties immediately wrapped Phoebe.  
  
"Cole!" she exclaimed and threw the coal to Cole, before her hands were bonded. Cole caught it.  
  
"Set her free," Cole said in a coldly voice. "Don't dare to hurt her."  
  
"Oh, yes!" Master jeered. "Oh, I'm already shivering, I'm so afraid of you!" he laughed naughtily. "What are you gonna do to me? Oh, you used to be very powerful, ex-Source and ex-Belthazor… and look what a worm are you now."  
  
"Set her free," Cole repeated.  
  
One of demons behind Master nervously whispered: "Master, we've to go back. We've to return before someone see us."  
  
"At first give me the coal," Master gave Cole a nasty smile, acting that he doesn't hear demon's warning. "You wouldn't like that something bad happens to your little witch, would you?" he wagged, and ties around Phoebe's neck became tighter. She gasped.  
  
Cole faltered. "Set her free, and I'll give you the coal."  
  
"Give me the coal, and I'll set her free," Master held on.  
  
"No, Cole, don't do it!" Phoebe exclaimed, and ties wrapped her even more tightly.  
  
"Master, let's go," the demon said again nervously. "If angels find us there, we would be in trouble."  
  
Master sighed. "Alright. I give you time till the evening. If you don't bring me the coal, your witch dies. So simple it is. You know where to find me. Got it?" said that, he grabbed Phoebe and together with all demons disappeared.  
  
"Phoebe!" Cole exclaimed, but there was nobody who would hear him now.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"So, do you feel comfortable?" Master smiled nastily, looking at Phoebe, who was chained to the wall in the Underworld. She didn't move and looked to him with an angry look. He had removed his hood, and now she could see his face. It was really horrible and sickening, overlaid with hurts and bloody welts; besides, it seemed that his face has started to putrefy, and Phoebe hoped she wouldn't vomit. "Oh, here you are, famous and so well known Charmed One, here, in my hands, and I can do with you whatever I want," he touched her cheek. "I must admit, you really are kinda cute," Phoebe turned her face away, and Master laughed. "I don't know what would I like better - to kill you, to torture you or to toy with you a little."  
  
"Oh, and how would you like to shut up and remove your sorry ass away from here?" Phoebe scornfully advised.  
  
"I'd advise you to be more kindly to me, witch," Master winced. "If your sorry lover don't come to save you… and I'm really not sure about it… you'll regret that you've ever born, before I'm done with you."  
  
"Damn you!" Phoebe exclaimed and spitted up to Master's terrible face. He winced, looking kind of surprised, then gave her a sharp spank. Phoebe gasped, turning her face away. Her cheek was red and sore now.  
  
"How did you like that?" Master smiled cruelly. "Oh, you don't? Then now, it's just the beginning. You'll die and so will your stupid lover, no matter he brings me the coal or not."  
  
"You're disgusting!" Phoebe exclaimed. "I'm gonna vomit!"  
  
"Oh, do it, it won't disturb me," Master replied, wanting to give her another spank.  
  
"Just try it," a cold voice stopped him.   
  
Master turned around and faced Cole. "Oh, you are here. Wanna save your witchy witch? How you got the coal?"  
  
Cole nodded, showing him a small, bright red box. "It's here," he saw the greed brightening in Master's eyes.  
  
"Give it to me," Master ordered.  
  
"No, Cole, don't!" Phoebe exclaimed. "It's a trap, he won't ever set me free!"  
  
"Oh, shut up, you damn witch," Master faced her and then looked back at Cole. "Give me the box."  
  
Cole looked at Phoebe with a look that as though said Don't worry, I know what I'm doing. And suddenly she understood his plan. Phoebe nodded and gave him a short, cheering smile.  
  
"Take it," Cole went forward and put the box in Master's hand.  
  
"Oh, thank you very much!" Master jeered, looking at the box with a greedy look. He opened it…   
  
A piercing scream flied through the whole Underworld, when a bright, red light, emitted from the inside of the box, wrapped him, ran deep into his eyes, making him blind, riving his whole body.   
  
"I'm burning!" Master screamed in the agony, while the fire wrapped him tighter, and his body started to turn into the ash. "Noooo!" he let out a last scream before he get fully lost in the fire and was vanquished forever.  
  
A heap of the ash on the floor was the only thing that reminded about Master now. The fire immediately stopped, the light disappeared, and the box closed by itself.  
  
Cole ran to Phoebe to set her free. She collapsed in his embrace.   
  
"Are you okay, baby?" Cole asked anxiously. "Did he hurt you?"  
  
"No, no, I'm fine," Phoebe gave him a faint smile. "You arrived just in time. Oh, I was so afraid… I thought I'd never see you again!" she gasped, crying of the relief. "It was so good idea, Cole, you couldn't do anything better!"  
  
"When we will be home, I'm gonna say this Amistad some strong words, you know," Cole smiled. "The box can be opened only by lovers, and we didn't even know it," he kissed her gently. "Oh, I'm so glad you're okay."  
  
"Please, let's go away from here," Phoebe suggested. "The demons will come here soon and I don't wanna meet them," she went forward and took the box.  
  
Cole held her hand and they shimmered away.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"We are back!" Cole declared, when they shimmered right to the heaven and faced Amistad sitting on the chair. "And you'll have to explain something to us."  
  
Amistad started to smile, noticing the red box in Phoebe's hands.  
  
"Oh, you are back very fast," he said, standing up and going forward to embrace each of them. "I'm so glad you are back. Actually, I always thought you'll make it."  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Phoebe nodded. "In truth, you're a big liar, mister Amistad! You didn't warn us that the box can be opened only by lovers, and that's very, very bad!"  
  
"Please!" Amistad smiled. "Your sisters already did tear me apart, you know, and I think I have had enough. Okay, I admit, I took a risk. But we, angels, can read a part of your thoughts and feelings, and I was sure you love each other. And, considering of what I saw following you…" his smile grew wider. "… You two also are sure now."  
  
"You followed us?" Phoebe frowned suspiciously. "What did you exactly see?"   
  
"Okay, let's leave it," Amistad laughed. "I have had enough of reprimands and lectures. In truth, you did everything even better and faster I expected. Besides, you vanquished the new Source, and that is something!"  
  
"Alright, let's destroy this coal!" Phoebe suggested. "I wanna finish this mission and relax a little."  
  
"Come with me," Amistad said and leaded them into the small room that looked like a shrine. In the middle of it stood a big, black stewpot, full with a clamorous, boiling mash that looked as red and as bright as the fire. "Okay, take the coal out of the box."  
  
Cole held Phoebe's hand and they opened the box together. After a moment the coal was in their hands.  
  
"Now, read this spell and throw it in the stewpot together," Amistad said, while the wall of the room became enlightened by red, bright words.  
  
Phoebe and Cole started to read the spell in the unison:  
  
"From whence it came,  
  
Return it now,  
  
Leave the love flame,  
  
Destroy the coal."  
  
Then they threw the coal into the stewpot. Immediately the room became enlightened by the red light, the stewpot shone in bright colors, and they heard a thunder outside. The wind started to blow, the light became brighter. Suddenly the room started spinning around, faster and faster; then a loud burst as though concussed the entire world. The smoke wrapped them, and they weren't able to see anything through them for a while. Suddenly everything became quiet and the smoke started to disappear. The big stewpot was burst up, and the coal was destroyed.  
  
"Oh, thank God!" Phoebe sighed and nestled to Cole.  
  
"Good news, my children," Amistad smiled. "You've saved the world… again. We aren't in danger anymore. I don't know how to thank you."  
  
"Personally I'm so glad and thankful that you brought Cole back to the life, that I don't need anything else," Phoebe looked into Cole's eyes and gave him a smile.  
  
"I know, what I'll do!" Amistad gave them a smile. "I'll bless you," he put his hands on both Phoebe and Cole's heads and whispered some words. "Good luck, my children. Blessed be."  
  
Cole held Phoebe's hand. "Thank you for everything. See you again… some day."  
  
Then they shimmered away. 


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
Phoebe and Cole shimmered into her room, kissing passionately.  
  
"Um, is your promise about a holiday somewhere far, far away still in effect?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"No?" Phoebe seemed confused.  
  
"No," Cole teased her. "Now I think we could disappear for at least several days. Don't you think that a day is too short time?"  
  
Phoebe giggled. "Do you read my thoughts?" suddenly she became serious. "Cole, we have to meet my sisters. I guess they're worried. And… we have to tell them about us."  
  
"Are you sure they won't kill me?" Cole gave her a smile.   
  
Phoebe shrugged her shoulders. "Let's see."  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"Phoebe!" Piper exclaimed, noticing that her sister and Cole come downstairs. She ran to Phoebe and embraced her tightly. "Oh, I'm so happy that you're back!"  
  
"Are you okay, honey?" Paige hugged Phoebe. "How about this stupid mission?"  
  
"Completed!" Phoebe smiled. "The magical coal is destroyed, the new Source is vanquished and the world is saved again."  
  
"Great. I don't know how it worked out and I've plenty of questions," Paige said and looked at Cole. "But at first I'd like you to remove your sorry as far, far away from here!"  
  
"Paige…" Phoebe sighed.  
  
"You've already hurt her enough," Piper added. "If you're alive - and I'm not very happy about it - that doesn't mean that you can start to chase my sister again. Keep yourself away from Phoebe… from all of us."  
  
"Piper…" Phoebe tried to explain.  
  
"What are you waiting for?" Paige interrupted her, looking at Cole doubtfully. "Do we have to use our powers to clear you out of here? Or better we should…"  
  
"Now stop, you both!" Phoebe loudly and strictly exclaimed. The tone of her voice made her surprised sisters fell silent. "Could you let me say a word?"  
  
"Of course, honey, we have many questions… after he leaves," Paige answered.  
  
Phoebe sighed. "He won't leave."  
  
Paige looked at her, absolutely confused. "What?"  
  
"WHAT?" Piper repeated.  
  
"You heard," Phoebe held Cole's hand significantly.  
  
"No, no, no, no…" Piper mumbled. "I can't believe it's happening. I am dreaming. Am I dreaming?"  
  
"Phoebe, are you out of your mind?" Paige's reaction was loudly. "Are you under some kind of a spell? Or what?"  
  
"Or what," Phoebe replied. "I love him. Actually I've never stopped love him. So simple or complicated it is."  
  
"Oh, I'm getting a headache!" Piper winced and touched her head.  
  
"And I'm gonna vomit!" Paige declared. "Phoebe, recover! Have you forgotten everything he constrained you to go through? Then let me remind you! He wanted to mummify you. He slept with your identical doppelganger. He kidnapped you and let us think that this stripper and shape-shifter Kaia is you. He even changed the reality, cleared me away and ruined the Power of Three! He's not normal! He's absolutely crazy! He's mad!…"  
  
"Paige, stop it," Phoebe sighed. "It's all in the past. Yes, he was mad, I admit that, but he's not anymore. Besides, he was evil then but now he will never be evil again. Remember, how much good he did at first, trying to convince me about his love?"  
  
"Phoebe, don't trust him," Piper winced. "Don't let him twist you again. I don't know what on the earth has he planned, but it won't work. We won't let it work. Nothing can change what he did."  
  
"Know what," Phoebe sighed again. "Cole was right when he said that I won't be able to trust myself until I learn to trust him again."  
  
Piper and Paige kept silence.  
  
"I truly love him," Phoebe continued. "No one and nothing could ever change that. Amistad told us you know that the coal can be taken only by two people who sincerely and strongly love each other. And we get the coal."  
  
Phoebe's sisters still didn't say anything.  
  
"Damned!" she exclaimed impatiently. "Is it really so hard for you to accept my decision? Your thoughts are important, very important for me, and I really hoped you'd be able to understand me and accept my decision. I see I was wrong. Your unwillingness to understand hurts a lot, but don't think it will change something. Even if the whole world was against us, I'd still love Cole."  
  
Cole looked at Phoebe gently. God, how much he loved this woman. She was everything to him and he was so happy that she's with him again, that this happiness seemed too big, too powerful, too great to be true.  
  
"We're going," Phoebe coldly declared, turning away.  
  
"Phoebe, wait," Piper slowly said. Phoebe turned back and she sighed. "I'm sorry. It seems that you love is stronger than someone of us could ever imagine."  
  
"Yes, forgive us," Paige sighed. "Phoebe, we are your sisters and we wish all the best to you. We want you to be happy… And if you can be happy only together with Cole, we can try to accept it."  
  
Phoebe brightened in a smile. "Thank you. You don't know how much that means to me."  
  
All three sisters embraced each other again.  
  
"I won't lie, it will be hard to accept Cole in our family and to learn trust him again," Piper sighed.  
  
"I know but I want you to understand that he's good, clearly good," Phoebe said. "His evil side stayed in the hell forever. He's not neither evil, nor mad anymore."  
  
Cole who had kept silence all the time now hawed. "Piper, Paige… I'm really sorry for everything I did, being evil. I've never wanted to hurt you or least Phoebe."  
  
Phoebe smiled. "I'll give you some time to get accustomed. We're going on holidays," she smiled at Cole. "We'll send you a shimmer-card from somewhere. Bye!"  
  
"Bye," Piper and Paige responded, when they shimmered away.  
  
Then Paige sighed. "I guess we have to learn how to stop hate him now."  
  
"Yeah," Piper agreed. "But I must admit, their love is really very strong. We thought Phoebe is over him, but actually she has loved him all the time."  
  
"It's Phoebe's life and her decision," Paige added. "We must accept it, we want or not."  
  
"Their love has deserved that we accept it," Piper smiled shortly. "Let's go to the kitchen and drink some hot chocolate." 


	12. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
Cole and Phoebe were in Jamaica. They had shimmered right to the best hotel, where they took the best room and went upstairs to settle in. They felt so happy, so good, so free from everything.  
  
"What are we going to do now?" Phoebe asked, walking on the balcony and looking down to exotic plants. "Swimming? Taking a walk around? Shopping? … Making love…?" she added with a grin.  
  
"Mmm," Cole mumbled, following her to balcony and locking her into his arms. "Swimming sounds tempting…"  
  
"You, nasty liar!" Phoebe exclaimed, giving him a light spank.   
  
Cole laughed. "What? I just thought we could use a chance and go somewhere out at least one day we're spending here."   
  
"Cole?" Phoebe suddenly became serious. "I'm so sorry of what I did to you. Could you ever forgive me? Have you always really loved me, even when I was despising you?"  
  
Cole sighed. "Phoebe, we already talked about that. It's over. We have forgiven everything to each other," he fell silent, but felt that Phoebe still wants him to say something. "Baby, you are the most important thing in my life. You always have been. Actually you are everything for me. Everything that matters, everything I need. I want you to never doubt that. I don't care about myself, because all I care is you. I love you, baby, I love you so much…"  
  
"I know," Phoebe smiled softly. "And I love you. There aren't any words that can enounce my feelings. That's why I still can't accept how I treated you after your returning from Wasteland…"  
  
"No, no, don't," Cole silenced her with a light kiss. "It's all in the past. We both have made loads of mistakes but, what is the most important – we have learned from them. And we have got all the future, baby."  
  
Phoebe smiled. "Look, we're right here to see the sunset."  
  
Cole nodded and followed her on the balcony. He kissed her neck and held her in a tight embrace, while they both were watching how the last beams of sun immerses in the ocean, making the sky shining in yellow, bright orange and red colors. It was a beautiful view, and they mutual unity made it even more beautiful.  
  
Suddenly the music from the territory of the swimming pool flied up to them, and Phoebe whispered in Cole's ear: "Isn't this song as though written for us?"  
  
Cole nodded and started to kiss her passionately, while the sounds of music wrapped them:  
  
When I first saw you, I saw love  
  
And the first time you touched me, I felt love  
  
And after all this time, you're still the one I love  
  
Looks like we made it  
  
Look how far we've come my baby  
  
We mighta took the long way  
  
We knew we'd get there someday   
  
They said, "I bet they'll never make it"  
  
But just look at us holding on  
  
We're still together still going strong  
  
You're still the one  
  
You're still the one I run to  
  
The one that I belong to  
  
You're still the one I want for life  
  
You're still the one  
  
You're still the one that I love  
  
The only one I dream of  
  
You're still the one I kiss good night   
  
Ain't nothin' better  
  
We beat the odds together  
  
I'm glad we didn't listen  
  
Look at what we would be missin'   
  
They said, "I bet they'll never make it"  
  
But just look at us holding on  
  
We're still together still going strong  
  
You're still the one  
  
You're still the one I run to  
  
The one that I belong to  
  
You're still the one I want for life  
  
You're still the one  
  
You're still the one that I love  
  
The only one I dream of  
  
You're still the one I kiss good night  
  
This was the moment they both realized that they are connected as one not only in this while or in the bed, but actually always and forever.  
  
You're still the one  
  
You're still the one I run to  
  
The one that I belong to  
  
You're still the one I want for life  
  
You're still the one  
  
You're still the one that I love  
  
The only one I dream of  
  
You're still the one I kiss good night  
  
When an Assistant District Attorney Cole Turner first met the student Phoebe Halliwell in the middle of a crime scene three years ago, they had no idea what the destiny had prepared for them. Unsuspected they fell in love with each other, and Cole's big secret came into the open. Phoebe revealed that Cole is actually a powerful and dangerous demon Belthazor, hired by the Triad to get close and destroy the Charmed Ones. Cole's love to Phoebe, the youngest Charmed One, was too strong and he couldn't kill her. He had been evil and totally forgotten what love and care means, but meeting with Phoebe changed him forever. Next years which they spent most or less together, Cole always did the best to fight the evil within him. Actually the evil always stood between them, but Cole tried everything to be good for Phoebe and his love. Even when the evil overmastered him, it didn't change his feelings.  
  
Their love story has always been very beautiful and romantic, but also the complicated one. Their story proves that love isn't the thing, which you can control or deny. Love doesn't sort. It can't wait, it never announces or warns, it just opens the door of your heart and comes in. The fence, built by mind, is always easily exceeded by the feelings.  
  
Actually Cole and Phoebe had no idea what will the future bring for them, but they weren't afraid of it anymore. They had already made everything so far, and they still were so happy, so united, so deep in love with each other. All pain, suffering, grief and sorrow – all they were forced to go through, had made them only stronger, closer and clearer. The weren't so naïve to think that life is a fairy tale with the happy ending, and they knew that there will be still a lot of examinations in the future, but they weren't afraid – they looked forward with a confident and positive look. Because they knew – whatever destiny had prepared for them, whatever they will have to face and whatever they will have to go through – they won't fight without each other. All examinations will become easy, all hindrances – meaningless, all problems – solvable, because through the light and dark ways of the life they will always go TOGETHER.  
  
THE END 


End file.
